User blog:Lvdoomien/Asta Mafia
These are the members of the Asta Mafia, the rival army of Baji Jiba. Astamon = Astamon is the leader and "don" of the Asta Mafia. He recruits all kinds of strong digimon into his army to fight for him and to help him be on top of the Digital Underworld. He is the self-proclaimed rival to Robert and his army. Astamon's goal is to capture all 48 Code Crowns of the new digital world so he can make the world into his own black market. Etemon = Etemon is the second-in-command to Astamon and is a powerful warrior. He is able to yell into his microphone and create a powerful circular soundwave that destroys whatever it hits. With his bodyguard WaruMonzaemon he is an unstoppable foe. WaruMonzaemon = WaruMonzaemon is the bodyguard to Etemon. WaruMonzaemon is a very large and powerful warrior who can crush anything with his giant clawed arm. He only takes orders from Etemon and thus will not let anything ever come near him. Zanbamon = Zanbamon is the general of the Asta Mafia and has control over all of the Troopmon, Sangloupmon, and Musyamon. He is one of the most powerful warriors in the Asta Mafia and is a tactical genius. Since he has control over all the soldiers in the army he sometimes disobeys orders from Astamon. Astamon is not able to do anything about this though since Zanbamon is such a powerful warrior. HiAndromon = A HiAndromon is the mindless robotic bodyguard of Astamon that was found in a large factory. He follows all orders from HiAndromon and will destroy anything that is deemed a threat. This HiAndromon is stronger than other HiAndromons since its base armor has been reinforced with the extremely rare black Chrome Digizoid and because of this can withstand even the strongest attacks. Datamon = Datamon is the navigator for the Asta Mafia that was found by Zanbamon in a large factory along with HiAndromon. Datamon is able to activate the large factory he was found in to create Tankmons to join the Asta Mafia. His factory can also produce random machine digimon depending on what other data is added to the process, which is the method used to make ZeedGarurumon. ZeedGarurumon = A ZeedGarurumon serves as the ultimate weapon in the Asta Mafia. It also doubles as a pet for Astamon. ZeedGarurumon was created when Datamon added Garurumon data to his machine factory. Like HiAndromon, ZeedGarurumon foolows all orders given to it by Astamon and will destroy all threats with the giant cannon on it's back. The Troopmons = A vast army of Troopmon wielding Tommy Guns serve as the long-range infantry in the Asta Mafia. They are extremely loyal and have no sense of reason when it comes to taking orders from Zanbamon. The Troopmon have a large village in Maine that keeps a steady supply of Troopmon joining the Asta Mafia in case of casualties. The Sangloupmons = A large pack of Sangloupmon serve as the cavalry in the Asta Mafia. They are extremely loyal but unlike Troopmon they have a sense of reason and a high intelect. The Sangloupmon live in a large cave in Maine that keeps a steady supply of Sangloupmon joining the Asta Mafia in case of casualties. The Musyamons = A vast army of Musyamon serve as the close-range infantry in the Asta Mafia. They will do whatever their master Zanbamon tells them to do and will fight to the death in his honor. The Musyamon live in a large Dojo in Maine that keeps a steady supply of Musyamon joining the Asta Mafia in case of casualties. The Tankmons = A vast army of Tankmon serve as the heavy infantry in the Asta Mafia. They are not very smart so they need their leader Datamon to tell them what to do. The Tankmon will do whatever Datamon commands them to do and will go to the ends of the earth for him. The Tankmon are mass-produced in Datamon's factory and because of this they are easily replaceable. More to be added soon. Category:Blog posts